marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Eddie Brock
| Box2 Image = Edward Brock (Earth-616) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 569 0001.jpg | Box2 Text = Anti-Venom }} | Image Size = 200px | Box2 Image = Edward Brock (Earth-616) and Sleeper (Klyntar) (Earth-616) from Venom First Host Vol 1 3 001.jpg | Box2 Text = Sleeper }} | Alternate1 = Edwin Brocc; Edwin Brocc (Earth-311) from 1602 Witch Hunter Angela Vol 1 2 002.jpg | Alternate2 = 928; Edward Brock (Earth-928) Spider-Man 2099 Vol 1 29.jpg | Alternate3 = 957; Edward Brock (Earth-957).jpg | Alternate4 = 982; Edward Brock (Earth-982).jpg | Alternate5 = Edward Brock, Jr.; Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1 128 Textless.jpg | Alternate6 = 2149; Edward Brock (Earth-2149) as Venom.JPG | Alternate7 = 5631; Edward Brock (Earth-5631) Spider-Man and Power Pack Vol 2 3.jpg | Alternate8 = 6111; Edward Brock (Earth-6111).jpg | Alternate9 = 7642; Edward Brock (Earth-7642) and Venom (Klyntar) (Earth-7642) from Backlash Spider-Man Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Alternate10 = 9047; Eddie Brock (Earth-9047) from What The-- Vol 1 22.jpg | Alternate11 = 9411; Edward Brock (Earth-9411) Spectacular Spider-Man (UK) Vol 1 151 002.jpg | Alternate12 = 9997; Edward Brock (Earth-9997) from Universe X Special Vol 1 3.jpg | Alternate13 = 10995; Edward Brock (Earth-10995) Spider-Man Heroes & Villains Collection Vol 1 6.jpg | Alternate14 = 11080; Edward Brock (Earth-TRN028) (cut).jpg | Alternate15 = 11131; Edward Brock (Earth-11131) from M.O.D.O.K. Assassin Vol 1 5 0001.jpg | Alternate16 = 11209; Eddie Brock TRN078.jpg | Alternate17 = 13017; Cletus Kasady (Earth-13017) and Edward Brock (Earth-13017) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 700.png | Alternate18 = Deadlands/Residents#Edward Brock (Earth-13264); Edward Brock (Earth-13264) from Secret Wars Vol 1 2 0001.jpg | Alternate19 = 14702; Edward Brock (Earth-14702) and Venom (Symbiote) (Earth-14702) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 700.2 001.png | Alternate20 = 18119; Edward Brock (Earth-18119) 001.jpg | Alternate21 = 20051; Edward Brock (Earth-20051).jpg | Alternate22 = 22191; Edward Brock (Earth-22191) from Spider-Verse Vol 2 4 002.jpg | Alternate23 = 29007; Edward Brock (Earth-29007).jpg | Alternate24 = 33900; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate25 = 70237; Edward Brock (Earth-70237) from Spider-Man Reign Vol 1 3 0001.jpg | Alternate26 = 71004; Edward Brock (Earth-71004).jpg | Alternate27 = 71912; Edward Brock (Earth-71912) from Giant-Size Little Marvel AVX Vol 1 4 0001.jpg | Alternate28 = 77013; Edward Brock (Earth-77013) from Spider-Man Newspaper Strips Vol 1 2007 0001.jpg | Alternate29 = 84341; Edward Brock (Earth-84341) Clandestine Vol 2 1.jpg | Alternate30 = 85826; Edward Brock (Earth-85826) from Hail Hydra Vol 1 4 001.png | Alternate31 = 90211; Edward Brock (Earth-90211) in Venom Deadpool What If Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Alternate32 = 91101; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate33 = Spider-Man; Edward Brock (Earth-91110).jpg | Alternate34 = 91313; Edward Brock (Earth-91313) from Captain America and Black Widow Vol 1 640.jpg | Alternate35 = 92100; Edward Brock (Earth-92100).jpg | Alternate36 = 92164; Edward Block (Earth-92164) What If Vol 2 44.jpg | Alternate37 = 95126; Edward Brock (Earth-95126).JPG | Alternate38 = 99062; Edward Brock (Earth-99062).jpg | Alternate39 = 808122; Edward Brock (Earth-808122) and Venom (Klyntar) (Earth-808122) from Hero Initiative Mike Wieringo Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate40 = 901220; Edward Brock (Earth-901220).jpg | Alternate41 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN135); Edward Brock (Earth-TRN135).jpg | Alternate42 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN407); Edward Brock (Earth-TRN407).jpeg | Alternate43 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN419); Edward Brock (Earth-TRN419) Universe X Special Vol 1 3.jpg | Alternate44 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN421); Edward Brock (Earth-TRN421) from 100th Anniversary Special - Spider-Man Vol 1 1 001.png | Alternate45 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN566); Edward Brock (Earth-TRN566) from Adventures of Spider-Man Vol 1 11.jpg | Alternate46 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN573); Edward Brock (Earth-TRN573) in Marvel MegaMorphs Venom Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Alternate47 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN583); Edward Brock (Earth-TRN583).jpg | Alternate48 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN664); Edward Brock (Earth-TRN664) from Deadpool Kills the Marvel Universe Again Vol 1 2 0001.jpg | Movies1 = Edward Brock, Jr.; Edward Brock Jr. (Earth-96283) from Spider-Man 3 (film) 0001.JPG | Movies2 = Edward Brock; Venom (film) poster 003 Textless.jpg | Television1 = 26496; The Spectacular Spider-Man Season 1 1 Edward Brock (Earth-26496).jpg | Television2 = 92131; Edward Brock (Earth-92131) cut.jpg | Television3 = 751263; Edward Brock (Earth-751263) small.JPG | Television4 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN416); Edward Brock (Earth-TRN416) from Marvel Super Heroes What The--! Season 1 11 0001.jpg | Television5 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN633); Edward Brock (Earth-TRN633) from Marvel's Spider-Man (animated series) Season 2 6 001.jpg | Video Games1 = 1048; No Image Male.jpg | Video Games2 = 6109; Edward Brock (Earth-6109) (cut).png | Video Games3 = 12131; Edward Brock (Earth-12131) 001.png | Video Games4 = 13122; Edward Brock (Earth-13122).png | Video Games5 = 30847; Edward Brock (Earth-30847) and Venom (Klyntar) (Earth-30847) from Marvel vs. Capcom Infinity 0001.png | Video Games6 = 33734; Edward Brock (Earth-33734).jpg | Video Games7 = 50701; Edward Brock (Earth-50701) and Venom (Klyntar) (Earth-50701) from Marvel Nemesis Rise of the Imperfects 0001.jpg | Video Games8 = 71002; Edward Brock (Earth-71002).jpg | Video Games9 = 91119; Edward Brock (Earth-91119) and Anti-Venom (Klyntar) (Earth-91119) from Marvel Super Hero Squad Online 0004.png | Video Games10 = 813191; Edward Brock (Earth-813191) from The Amazing Spider-Man vs. The Kingpin 0001.jpg | Video Games11 = Edward Brock, Jr.; Edward Brock, Jr. (Earth-TRN005) and Venom (Symbiote) (Earth-TRN005) from Ultimate Spider-Man (video game) 0005.jpg | Video Games12 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN006); Venom from Spider-Man 2000 game (cut).jpg | Video Games13 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN009); Edward Brock (Earth-TRN009) (cut).jpg | Video Games14 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN012); Edward Brock (Earth-TRN012) from Marvel Future Fight 001.jpg | Video Games15 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN017); Venom (Symbiote) (Earth-TRN017) from Spider-Man Web of Shadows 002.jpg | Video Games16 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN018); Edward Brock (Earth-TRN018) from Spider-Man Web of Shadows 002.jpg | Video Games17 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN022); Venom from Spider-Man 2000 game (cut).jpg | Video Games18 = Edward Brock, Jr.; Ultimate Spider-Man Total Mayhem Edward Brock, Jr (Earth-TRN125).jpg | Video Games19 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN199); Edward Brock (Earth-TRN199) from Spider-Man Edge of Time 0002.jpg | Video Games20 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN219); Edward Brock (Earth-TRN219) and Venom (Klyntar) (Earth-TRN219) from Marvel Avengers Battle for Earth 0002.png | Video Games21 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN258); MHVenom.png | Video Games22 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN376); Edward Brock (Earth-120703).jpg | Video Games23 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN389); No Image Male.jpg | Video Games24 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN392); Edward Brock (Earth-TRN392) from Spider-Man Edge of Time 001.jpg | Video Games25 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN460); Edward Brock (Earth-TRN460).png | Video Games26 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN461); Edward Brock (Earth-TRN461) by Sergey Kochurkin 001.jpg | Video Games27 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN517); Edward Brock (Earth-TRN517) from Marvel Contest of Champions 001.png | Video Games28 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN562); Edward Brock (Earth-TRN562) from Marvel Avengers Academy 001.png | Video Games29 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN579); Edward Brock (Earth-TRN579) from Spider-Man Edge of Time 001.jpg | Video Games30 = Edward Brock, Jr.; Edward Brock, Sr. (Earth-TRN580) from Spider-Man Shattered Dimensions 001.jpg | Video Games31 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN665); No Image Male.jpg | Others1 = Eddie Brock, Sr.; Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1 33 Page 10 Eddie Brock Sr (Earth-1610) th.jpg‎ | Others2 = Impostor; Edward Brock (Symbiote-Spawn) (Earth-TRN461) from Spider-Man Unlimited (video game) 002.jpg | Related1 = Pork Grind; Pork Grind (Earth-8311) from What The--?! Vol 1 20 0001.jpg | Related2 = Elsa Brock; Elsa Brock (Earth-65) from Spider-Gwen Vol 2 20 001.png | Related3 = Addy Brock; Addy Brock (Earth-14512) from Edge of Spider-Geddon Vol 1 2 001.png | Related4 = Atrocity; Atrocity (Earth-TRN199) from Spider-Man Edge of Time 0002.png }} pt-br:Eddie Brock